spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrel vs. Mermaid
' Squirrel vs. Mermaid '''is a fanmade SpongeBob episode made by '''esa6426'. In this episode, Sandy and Esa first meet, but they are not getting along with each other, and when Sandy hurts Esa by telling her hurtful things about her curse, SpongeBob must now bond them both as friends. Cast: SpongeBob Triton Esa Sandy Patrick Jervis Tech Squidward Mr. Krabs Bikini Bottomites Aqua Plot It was a fine day in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob was cleaning the Krusty Krab, wanting to make it perfect. Mr. Krabs asks why he's so worried. SpongeBob explained that Triton is bringing Esa to the town to meet SpongeBob's friends. Mr. Krabs asked who 'Nisa' is. SpongeBob corrected him, saying it's 'Esa'. He said that she is Triton's new girlfriend that he met last week. She has never been down here before, so SpongeBob wants to make her first visit the best. Also, he said that Esa is a vegetarian, so she can't eat Krabby Patties. With that, Mr. Krabs kicked him out, saying there are no vegetarians allowed in his restaurant. He then gave him the day off to take 'Risa' around Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob corrected the name again, then leaves. He then meets Sandy near the treedome. Sandy asked what he's in a hurry for. SpongeBob explained about Esa coming here. Then, Triton and Esa came down. SpongeBob introduced Esa to Sandy, who thought she was beautiful. SpongeBob explained to Esa that Sandy moved down here with an air-filled home to study marine life. Then, they went to JellyFish Fields. Esa was so gentle with the jellyfish, they allowed her to pet them! Sandy, envious of Esa, tried to do the same, but the jellyfish stung her, with Esa bursting out laughing. Sandy was getting mad, but SpongeBob reminded Sandy that it's Esa's first time down. Sandy gave up and decided to show 'Misa' some karate moves. Fortunately, Esa is skilled with karate (she learned it herself). Sandy thought it was funny because 'Jisa' has tail fins instead of legs. Esa was offended by this and attacked. She was able to defeat Sandy! Sandy was getting angrier this time. She said 'Lisa' was ruining her reputation. Esa corrected her, starting to feel angry. Triton then took everyone around Bikini Bottom, introducing Esa to SpongeBob's friends. SpongeBob hoped Esa and Sandy will at least talk to each other. Unfortunately, it went to no avail. Sandy then overheard about Esa's curse (why she has a mermaid tail) from Triton and Esa and was shocked. Finally, when Triton went to the park to find a good spot for a picnic, Esa said to SpongeBob that Sandy is a pain in the neck. Sandy overheard it and said 'Gisa' is too scared to say that in front of her face. Esa and Sandy started hissing like cats at each other, forming a crowd of fish with Jervis and Patrick in it. SpongeBob was getting worried, even more when Triton saw what was happening and stood in the crowd! Esa said that Sandy was a lousy land creature. Sandy, in great anger, accidently snaps in front of everyone that it's her (Esa's) mom's fault she had a tail in the first place, and her mom was a poor excuse for a mermaid tail. Everyone gasped. Tears welled up in Esa's eyes. She swam away crying. Triton went after her. The crowd looked at Sandy angrily. Jervis said that a true friend doesn't reveal a friend's secrets, and a false friend's heart is ugly and cruel. After everyone shunned and left her, Sandy felt ashamed and went home. SpongeBob, who watched this all, realized he had to fix this. He turned to Aqua, Jeron's mom, for help. Aqua said that Sandy should apologize to Esa. SpongeBob hesitated to do so, because Sandy has a hard time saying a proper apology to someone she hates. But he decided to do so in the end. Hoping for the best, he went to find Sandy. She was chopping off acorn caps with hardly an expression. SpongeBob realized her reputation was failing. He quickly grabbed her and activated her suit. They made it just in time to the park as Esa sat on a bench weeping with Triton comforting her. Sandy tried to say sorry, but her attempts keep failing. SpongeBob finally used Gary to bite Sandy's tail, and she spat out her apology clearly and meaningly. Esa accepted and shook her hand. Triton and SpongeBob were relieved. Then Mr. Krabs came by and said that it was nice to meet 'Kisa', and Esa corrected him, shouting, "IT'S ESA!!!" Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gag:' Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick keep mistaking Esa's name. *It's revealed that Sandy has a hard time apologizing to people she doesn't like. *The scene where Sandy upsets Esa is similar to the scene where SpongeBob upsets Patrick in Stuck in the Wringer. *It's shown that Esa was skilled in karate, which explains how she was able to flip Triton easily in Triton and the Siren. Category:Episodes